


Good behaviour will be rewarded.

by w_x_2



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 14:26:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8894158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_x_2/pseuds/w_x_2
Summary: Set in S03E01 – Jake and Ezekiel aren't halfway across the Atlantic, they're just a bit distracted: by the periscope, yes. And well, each other too. In Jake's defense he's just trying to make sure Ezekiel isn't taking anything from the sub. And in Ezekiel's defense... he doesn't have one, he's just making sure Jake is distracted enough that he believes Ezekiel is being good.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Debris_K](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Debris_K/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Not my characters, no harm intended, no profit made.
> 
> Someone told me there aren't enough Ezekiel/Jake fics so I thought I'd add one more to the mix :D Hope you enjoy.

“Beautiful.” Jake comments once he steps inside the submarine.

 

The tone of Ezekiel's voice holds just as much wonder when he says, “Gorgeous.”

 

Both librarians take a moment to appreciate the view before they look at one another, a glint in their eyes.

 

“Periscope,” Ezekiel breathes and turns his head to peer into the several compartments to find out which direction is the best to follow.

 

“No,” Jake blurts as Ezekiel takes a step away from him and then swiftly moves to get in front of the younger man. “I got here first.”

 

Ezekiel side steps Jake and utters. “You'll get your turn.” And then they are both running through the sub.

 

Despite never having seen the inside of a sub they both have a good sense of direction and with them spurring on one another to get there first it does't take long at all before the periscope is in their sight.

 

Ezekiel ends up sneaking a peek before he gets moved out of the way by Jake's tickling fingers.

 

“Ok, let's do this,” Jake voices once they've both had a brief look.

 

Ezekiel meets Jake's eyes and takes a step closer to his fellow librarian. “We can take a moment.”

 

“We already did,” Jake replies as he tilts his head to the periscope and then reminds, “Pure evil is about to be released.”

 

“Ok,” Ezekiel grants with a small nod. “But.” And then he quickly leans into Jake's personal space so that he can press his lips to Jake's mouth.

 

“No, no,” Jake grunts as he tries to pull away but then follows as Ezekiel slowly draws back.

 

“Uh-huh,” Ezekiel murmurs knowingly before he leans in once again to press their lips more deeply together.

 

“Ok, ok,” Jake utters and moves his mouth to heighten the sensation while fighting to keep his tongue inside his mouth so that only their lips touch and that they don't get further _distracted_.

 

“Ok,” Ezekiel says with a final tone before he draws back to put some distance between them despite wanting to stay within Jake's space -truth be told: despite wanting to be _even_ closer. “Sonar equipment,” he voices determinedly.

 

“And nothing else,” Jake adds.

 

Ezekiel gives him a flash of a cheeky smile and with an unclear tone replies, “Nothing else.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Wait,” Jake calls as Ezekiel enters the cabin that will lead them to the door to the outside world, to water.

 

Ezekiel slows down, looks back, reads the expression on Jake's face and utters, “So not the time.”

 

Jake arches his eyebrows ever so minimally and Ezekiel stops in his step, allows Jake to catch up to him and enter his space.

 

“Yeah, but when will we want to see the inside of a sub again?”

 

Ezekiel nods in assent and this time it's Jake who leans in. This kiss isn't like the ones that had ocurred when they had entered the nuclear sub. This one starts out with an open mouth. Jake's tongue slipping out to lick against Ezekiel's lips until the younger man parts them and gives him entrance.

 

Ezekiel feels heat rush through his body, not just at the sensation of the kiss but also because of the danger - they'll have to exit into the water and swim into safety in a moment but right now it doesn't matter.

 

Especially so when Jake touches his back, hands sliding down until they are cupping Ezekiel's ass.

 

And ok, Ezekiel knows exactly what Jake is doing but it doesn't make it any less pleasurable.

 

“I told you I didn't touch anything,” he says through parted but eagerly complying lips.

 

“Uh-huh,” Jake murmurs to appease him even though he keeps up his ministrations, hands sliding around Ezekiel's hips to grope right at top of the younger man's legs.

 

“Done?” Ezekiel asks like being felt up is a real chore even as he leans forward to keep Jake's hands on him and bring their chests flush together.

 

“Well done,” Jake murmurs of Ezekiel's pockets having no extra bulge.

 

“Hmm,” Ezekiel hums happily in a cheeky tone.

 

Jake draws back so that he can look at Ezekiel. The younger man's expression is full of mischief. Jake arches an eyebrow in question and the corners of Ezekiel's mouth turn upwards as he smiles wide.

 

“It's a good thing that we don't have time for a more thorough search,” the younger librarian comments.

 

Jake's eyes widen with arousal and Ezekiel takes a step away so that there's distance between their chests. He feels the older man's hands quickly slither their way back onto Ezekiel's ass to palm and squeeze at the flesh through the denim for a moment.

 

Ezekiel moans as Jake spreads his cheeks and in reaction Ezekiel pushes forward to grind their crotches together. They're both well on their way to hard but it's ok because the freezing cold water will be able to take care of that before they emerge into view of anyone else.

 

They both come to a silent agreement of stopping before they get lost in the sensation of rubbing their bodies together to reach a high enough rush of pleasure to tip them into orgasm. Their lips part from the enthusiastic kiss only to join again for a quick brush before they are withdrawing from one another, _their_ personal space separating into two.

 

“Ready?” Jake questions as they turn in the direction of the door. Once Ezekiel confirms that he is Jake steps forward.

 

* * *

 

 

“That completes my search,” Jake utters as he plunges his fingers one last time inside Ezekiel's now stretched and well lubed passage before taking them out completely.

 

Ezekiel groans at the loss and thrusts his hips backwards to try and follow the fingers but all he meets is Jake's covered crotch. “Come on,” he urges. “I deserve it, I've been good,” he moans sweetly.

 

The feeling of his skin against Jake's clothes is frustrating but he grinds himself against Jake all the same.

 

His lover has been working him up for quite a while, he'd taken his time earlier in disrobing Ezekiel whilst remaining completely dressed and then proceeded to touch every inch of Ezekiel's skin in his more _thorough_ search.

 

A thorough search didn't need to leave behind red marks on his neck where Jake had sealed his mouth and sucked at the skin until Ezekiel was writhing against him. Didn't need the scrape of nails across his chest nor the following soothing of his nipples by the gentle laps of Jake's tongue. It certainly didn't need the pleasure that had been brought on by Jake stroking his cock and the following arousal brought on by Jake's mouth around him.

 

In reality, the thorough search didn't even need the rubbing of fingers against his asshole which once lubed had pushed at his pucker to ask for entrance one finger at a time until Ezekiel was thrusting back on Jake's fingers to get himself ready for the cock he could only hope would follow fairly soon. Because the only thing that goes inside him since he's been with Jake aside from the man's fingers, tongue, and cock, is his own fingers.

 

“You've been good, didn't take anything from the sub,” Jake agrees against Ezekiel's ear. “Want me to fuck you?”

 

“ _Yes,_ ” he moans as he grinds his ass against Jake's cock. “Clothes off.”

 

Jake doesn't do quite as Ezekiel says, he can't bear to withdraw from the younger man for as long as it will take to get naked. Instead his hand finds its way between their bodies to unbutton his trousers, open the zip and then open the flaps. His boxers are still slightly damp from the swim they had earlier but they're still easy to push down and out of the way so that his cock can spring free and find itself between the cleft of Ezekiel's warm butt cheeks.

 

With them both working together to get lined up it isn't long before Ezekiel is being breached and filled. The relieved sigh that leaves his lips is loud at the action, but the brief chuckle that follows is low.

 

There was only one thing that was needed for a thorough search: a look inside his right shoe.

 

But he'll hold onto that little tip until he's received his perhaps-not-so-deserved reward and they finally make it into the shower. For now he holds onto the sink and watches through the mirror they stand in front of as Jake looks up to meet his gaze and watches as his lover's expression fills further with arousal as he pumps his hips into Ezekiel.


End file.
